elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Entropy-Darkness Deck
This is a mixed deck I created while testing card combo's and it works as a lvl 3 AI grinder and a versatile PvP deck. It's quite balanced and can be changed to suit a lot of tastes, and doesn't really have a solid counter due to it's versatility. Strategy: -As always, spam out your pillars when you get them -Play 2 lycanthropes as soon as possible (If you have them), and if not, add a maxwell's demon or abomination in the middle. (If you start with more obsidian pillars, get going on the vampires) -Upgrade the lycanthropes as a first priority if the enemy has a low damage output, or dusk mantle if they are starting to deal a lot of damage -Parasite is good for taking out low health, high damage enemies (Crimson dragon, steam engine, etc.) -Focus on stealing items before the main quanta source pillars of your enemy. -Only play vampires if you have excess quanta or you are positive you can heal successfully against your opponent (Sustain opponent, tank opponent, etc.) -Use discord immediately if a specific quanta is essential to your opponent. If not, put it at a lower priority. -Like parasite, Maxwell's Demon should be used in case the enemy has lots of high damage, low-health enemies. -Parasite can be used to lower an enemies health so maxwell's can be used Extra Additions: If you would prefer a bit more damage, purchase some dark dragons (Not purple dragons), as abominations and lycanthropes are more efficient in early damage and quanta cost. Discord could be replaced with vampire stiletto if you are looking for a more sustainable deck. Increase the numbers on the vampires and decrease the abominations and lycanthropes if you are looking for more lifesteal. Counters: AS A FIRST NOTE: If you want less counters, balance the ratios between card types more so you can play in a more flexible way. -If you don't get out maxwell's and parasites early, fire burst can easily crush your health bar -A full sustain (Life) might be able to whittle you down unless you adjust to burst or full sustain with the ratios -If the enemy has a lot of target abilities (Ice bolt, Rain of fire, etc.), your lycanthropes will die before upgrading, but this is easily countered by sending out more vampires and abominations instead of lycanthropes. Final Notes: -This deck is highly reliant on drawn cards. Too many pillars or not enough lycanthropes can result in death -I was able to easily defeat Ariofuze (Lvl 4 Half-blood) and would have received elemental mastery if not for the flammable gas at the end, although I have not tested on half-bloods extensively. EDITS: -Definitely increase the darkness pillar amount. Vampires are the only way to counter sustain enemies -I've tried against 8 lvl 4's now. With the darkness pillar increase, I've won 4 out of 6 games. Without it, 1 of the 2 games to a total of 5 of 8 games. Thanks for reading!